<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Bat by Pretty_in_roses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809501">The Black Bat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_in_roses/pseuds/Pretty_in_roses'>Pretty_in_roses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, DC Comics References, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_in_roses/pseuds/Pretty_in_roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Black Bat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a cold and clear night as Jung Hoseok is walking home after a long shift, he huddles further into his jacket as the wind picks up. The part of town is dark and lonely. The hairs on his neck stand as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He picks up his pace and the footsteps follow, he wants to look behind him but can't seem to bring himself to do it. He rounds the corner and slams right into a group of men, one of them grips his shoulders tightly, digging his nails into his jacket. Hoseok is trembling with fear as they look around and shove him into the dark alley nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Empty your pockets, give us all your money" the man demands pulling out a knife. Hoseok looks around for an escape but finds none, the alley is a dead end and the men have him surrounded. They are bigger than him in stature and all have weapons. He can feel the panic rising in his throat, the men draw closer and closer, ready to cut into him unless he complies but thinking about the bills he has to pay he can't bring himself to do it. He watches in horror as the man draws nearer with a blade in his hand. Something comes hurling through the air and imbeds itself into the man's hand making him drop the knife and a scream rips from his throat echoing through the alley, bloodstains his skin. He freezes in fear as the piece of metal in the shape of a bat shines ominously sealing his fate a dark shape descends from a rooftop landing right in front of Hoseok startling him. The sight of the bat insignia on their chest puts him at ease and he watches in disbelief as they stalk towards the men that were trying to rob him. He couldn't help but feel for them because everyone around here knew what happens to bad people that come across the path of the Black Bat. His trail of thoughts was cut short by the sound of their armoured fist connecting with flesh, followed by a loud cry of agony and the sound of his bones breaking is a sound that will haunt him forever. One man stumbles backwards and his back hits the wall as he slides down it leaving a trail of blood. His face mangled beyond recognition and the black bat turned to the man who managed to dislodge the bat-shaped shuriken from his hand. He's holding a gun with trembling hands he manages to fire a few shots which the bat avoids with ease and suddenly appears behind him startling the man into dropping his gun. The bat is quick to grab the man, slamming him against the wall and he screams at the impact. As the other 3 prepare to run, the bat speaks voice deep and menacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can run but I will catch you and when I do, I will kill you" the bat drops the unconscious man to the floor, he lays in a pool of his blood and like lightning, they're right in front of the men trying to flee. Fists flying at the speed of sound knocking them out before they even have the chance to react and Hoseok eyes widen as he takes in the Black Bat whom people have described to be a shadow. The elusive Black Bat is even more mysterious than their mentor Batman if that was possible and now to see them clear as anyone could in the night. Hoseok marvels at the sight of the black suit shining in the moonlight, the gender of the Black Bat has always eluded the general public but now as he looks closer he realizes it's a woman, he continues to examine the suit. The helmet has bat ears and the cape, a homage to her mentor no doubt but the intricate details set them apart. Such as the gold bat insignia on her chest, the katana sitting on her back and the full-face helmet giving nothing away. His thoughts get cut short as she speaks, a chill runs down his spine at the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you hurt?" She questions him scanning his body for any injuries and Hoseok shakes his head, not being able to form a coherent reply. She tilts her head almost amusingly but it's hard to tell with the helmet and she questions him once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you able to get home safely from here?" Hoseok swallows and clears his throat before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll call a taxi" he's surprised that he was able to form a coherent reply without stuttering and with that, she nods vanishing into the night leaving behind an astonished Hoseok to make his way home. Hoseok is too occupied with his thoughts to notice that she hasn't left as he thought, she's watching him from the rooftops as he calls a taxi and clambers in. The taxi leaves just in time for the police to arrive and the crime-fighting vigilante continues on her night patrol leaving the police to take care of the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Hoseok meets up with his sister Mejiwoo, while they chat about their daily life and the family events that are coming up. She talks about her job as a detective when she mentions her friends, Hoseok's ears perk up at the mention of Yn's name. She smirks at his sudden interest, raising a brow sipping on her drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh now that I'm talking about Yn, you're suddenly interested?" She laughs, she loves teasing me about my crush on the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Urgh shut up," Hoseok grumbles drinking his coffee, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, dude just ask her out already" she watches him blush violently and shake his head, she sighed knowing he won't do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya know, I met The Black Bat" Hoseok tries to change the subject and succeeds when his sister freezes. She looks over him to see if he is lying and finds no deception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" She questions almost cautiously. Hoseok furrows his brows at the tone, he staches it away for another time and tells her the story of how The Black Bat saved him that night. The whole time he keeps note of how her face changes, she seems surprised but there's something she's hiding, something she isn't telling him. Hoseok considers asking her but he knows that if his sister is keeping a secret it's not likely he'll get it out of her. As the sun sets on the horizon Hoseok and Mejiwoo decide to call it a night and watch movies at her apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok almost has a heart attack as he sees a shadow move out the corner of his eyes but the angry grumbling reminds him of his sister's roommate and best friend. His sister paused the movie and called out to her long time friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, what's got you in a mood?" Mejiwoo questions her and she snaps her head in our direction before groaning aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dad is hosting a fucking charity event and forcing me to attend" she's frustrated, her brows knitted in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yn, chill. I'll come with, like usual" she shrugs nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you can't because it's on the same day as your fashion showcase" she huffs in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna be stuck standing around in uncomfortable shoes as rich assholes kiss my ass or try to get into my pants." She groans, crossing her arms over her chest, throwing her head back. Mejiwoo doesn't answer, she seems to be deep in thought and suddenly she snaps her fingers. She turns to me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I have an idea" she exclaims gaining Yn's attention as well as Hoseok and he narrows his eyes at her. She's being pretty suspicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My brother is free and would love to accompany you!" Mejiwoo exclaims, winding her arm around Hoseoks and tugging him towards Yn. Hoseok is about to object but he's interrupted by Yn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?!? You would do that for me?" Yn practically jumping in joy, grabbing Hoseok's face in her surprisingly calloused fingers and all thoughts leave Hoseok's mind. Any thoughts of objecting are forgotten as he gazes into her sparkling eyes, they memorize him and his words die in his throat. He nods dumbly, to which she wraps her arms around him excitedly and he relishes the feeling of her in his arms. He hesitantly wraps his arms around her and she nuzzles further into him, a content sigh echoing through the quiet room. Hoseok and Yn are so caught up in the moment that they forgot about the other person watching them gleefully. Yn's phone pinging brings them out of their little bubble and they both pull apart awkwardly. Yn clears her throat before speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get a suit delivered to you and pick you up, text me if you have any questions" she checks her phone and her face immediately hardens. Her face is stern as she gives Hoseok and Mejiwoo a nod before heading out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yn's walking into Kim manor when her phone lights up with a message from Mejiwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[✨MJ💅🏻] : </b>
  <span>am I good or what 👀 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yn] : </b>
  <span>or what </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[✨MJ💅🏻] : </b>
  <span>Is this what I get for setting you up with Hoseok???? 😫</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yn] : </b>
  <span>you know why I can't date, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[✨MJ💅🏻] :</b>
  <span> Yeah, yeah, the life of a vigilante must be a lonely one blah blah blah 🙄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes at her response and opt not to reply. You make your way to the bat cave to get ready for the night patrol and your mins keep trailing back to your moments with Hoseok. The feeling of being wrapped in his embrace is something you don't ever want to forget, being in your line of work isn't ideal and you can't commit to a proper civilian relationship. Knowing that you won't get a chance to be with him causes your heart to ache a little, you sigh as you play the piano keys to open the secret door to the bat cave and make your way into the elevator leading to the cave underground. The sound of your brother's training gets louder as you get closer, the clanging of weapons echo through the cave as you make your way to your father, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy Kim Seokjin typing away on the Batcave computer system. As he sees you approaching, he stands clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, you and your brothers stand ready for your assignments to be handed out for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There has been an incident at Arkham and The Joker has managed to escape so I'm going to need all of you out patrolling tonight in pairs just to be safe." He crosses his arms over his chest standing tall, his tone cold as always. You stand next to Taehyung who for some unknown reason has his Red Hood helmet on and you roll your eyes at how immature he's being. You pray to God that Jin doesn't take Taehyung with him because you know that would end up in a fight. Taehyung feels like Jin doesn't trust him. You understand how he feels but at the same time, he doesn't understand Jin's fear of losing him again and your dear old father is emotionally constipated so he'd never admit it to Taehyung. Men are so fucking stupid sometimes, Jin speaking pulls you out of your thoughts. You notice Taehyung's shoulder tense and fists clenched at his side at the mention of the Joker, no doubt a painful memory for him so you intertwine your finger with his. Hoping to offer some sort of comfort for him, you can feel his eyes on you. His fingers are tense and slowly he grasps your hand and you give his hand a comforting squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As for the pairs, Namjoon you're with Jimin, Yn and Jungkook and Taehyung you're with me" you sigh and pinch Taehyung's arm before he can say anything. He turns his head to you but you can't read the expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't start a fight," you whisper to him begging. He stares at you and says nothing. You sigh knowing full well what's about to transpire between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm ready when you are, old man" Taehyung calls out to Jin climbing into the batmobile, you know he has a shit-eating smirk under the helmet. Jin nods and they set off in the batmobile. Meanwhile, Namjoon is holstering his Escrima sticks and Jimin is checking his red robin cowl before they head out. Jungkook is ready, his cape flowing as he gets on his motorcycle. You step into your suit as Jungkook calls out to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey sis, you ready or what" his Robin suit shines in the moonlight as he nears the exit. You laugh as you do the final checks on your suit, pull on your helmet and straddle your bike revving it, it reverberates through the cave as you speed off into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you know it, it's already the day of the charity event and you haven't seen Hoseok since the day he agreed to accompany you. The joker and his goons have kept you busy to the point you had to go out during the day, at the thought of Joker your side ache remembering your last encounter with him, you took a hit for Jungkook which ended up with you breaking 3 ribs on the same day you were meant to go with Hoseok to get him a suit for the event. Mejiwoo being the great friend she is, went with him instead. Thank God for that, you wouldn't want him to get suspicious as to why you could barely stand. Your phone lights up with a text from Hoseok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hoseok 🥰] :</b>
  <span> I've got my suit and I'm ready to party 🎉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yn] :</b>
  <span> pffffft, good luck with all the rich stifs around 🙄 BTWs be ready by 6, the car with come to pick you up. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Hoseok 🥰] :</b>
  <span> the car? Aren't you coming to pick me up? 🥺</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yn]:</b>
  <span> no, I'm already here. I'm gonna get ready here, I'll meet you here. Don't worry you'll be fine. 😘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When 6 comes around Hoseok is sitting in his lounge with his sister nervously twiddling his thumbs. She smacks his hand as he's about to run it through his hair again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it, you'll mess it up! Finally got it perfect." She fusses with his hair and the sound of the doorbell has Hoseok stiff as a board. To say he's terrified would be an understatement. Mejiwoo makes her way to the door and opens it greeting the driver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Yoongi, Hoseok, hurry up." When he gets up she rushes over to him and ushers him out the door, shutting it behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Jung I'm Min Yoongi, the Kim family's butler" he introduces himself to Hoseok and ushers him to the awaiting car. Hoseok leans back in the leather seats closing his eyes hoping to get his nerves under control but alas he isn't so lucky. He tries to distract himself but once again he isn't so lucky, he's so busy overthinking it he doesn't realize that they've already arrived until Yoongi holds the door open for him. Hoseok marvels at the mansion in front of him and he stops breathing at the sight of you. You step out the front door making your way over to him and he's so captivated by you he can't seem to process anything. The way your dress hugs your body and the colour compliments your skin so well. You pry his attention away from admiring you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look great," you compliment him as you grab him by the elbow and practically drags him inside. You're beyond ecstatic to have someone as handsome as Hoseok, you come to a halt in front of the doors to the ballroom that holds the charity event and you turn to Hoseok to straighten his tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look gorgeous," Hoseok's voice almost a whisper but you manage to hear him and you smile, gazing into his mesmerizing eyes. You feel yourself being drawn to him, you see a glimmer of nervousness and something akin to love swirling in the depth of his eyes. You take a step closer to him, just as you're about to lift your hand to caress his cheek Yoongi rounds the corner and interrupts you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Yn, what're you still doing out here?" You snap out of the daze and straighten your shoulders. Hoseok clears his throat and holds out his arm for you which you take. Yoongi opens the door and all eyes are on you and Hoseok. You ignore them and stroll into the ballroom with Hoseok, you make a beeline to the bar. You and Hoseok get a drink and survey the room, looking for your family. All of a sudden the hairs on the back of your neck stands up, a chill runs down your spine and Hoseok immediately notices your sudden behaviour change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yn, how lovely to see you again. It's been so long darling" you body stiffens knowing full well who the voice belongs to, Hoseok observes your reaction and he slips his arm around your waist. You relax a little when you feel Hoseok's arm around your waist and you lean into his warmth, taking a deep breath you turn to the man leering at you. You can feel his beady eyes roam your figure as he licks his lips bringing his drink to his lips and you almost vomit but manage to hold it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I made myself clear last time, I'm not interested" you bite out and he steps closer to you, Hoseok seeing your discomfort steps in front of you stopping him in his tracks. He lets out a chuckle as he takes in the sight in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why so serious?" He drawls out slowly his voice a few octaves lower and that's enough to make you spring into action. You grab Hoseok by the back of his collar and yank him behind the bar with you, you can hear the machine gun firing. The glass shelves filled with glass bottles of liquor shatter sending the liquid flying everywhere and all over the body of the now-dead bartender. The screams of the people in the ballroom are deafening and the maniacal laugh of the supervillain isn't helping. You don't know what to do, Hoseok is currently wrapped around you protectively giving you no space to disappear to change but you know if you sit here any longer people will die. A groan escapes you when you realize what has to be done, you push Hoseok's arms away and grab his face. Your lips meet and it's like fireworks, you have no words to describe the way you feel right now but time is short. You reluctantly pull away, Hoseok goes to kiss you again but your hold on his face stops him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please trust me and follow me" you beg him, leaning your forehead on his and his face scrunches up in confusion. He nods afraid making any sort of noise might attract more attention. You wait for the machine gun to run out of ammo so you can make a run for it. Then the sudden click and the barrage of bullets are drawn to a halt. Using this moment you drag Hoseok to his feet and run towards the hallway, your first priority being Hoseok's safety. You burst into the library, dropping the hold of his hand, walking over to the piano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yn, what the fuck are you doing?" Hoseok marches over to you to drag you out the back door but halts in his steps as you play the piano keys and the sudden click of a door opening draws his attention. The door leads to an elevator before Hoseok can question it, the commotion in the hallway has you pushing Hoseok into it and the doors seal shut behind them. He's about to speak again when the sound of doors opening again interrupts him and you step out tentatively. Your gaze stays focused on Hoseok, closely observing his reaction which at first is just plain confusion then as he looks around it morphs into curiosity and just flat out disbelief when he makes his way further in. He stands there mutely taking in the batmobile, the past robin suits on display and all the previous batman suits. His features scrunch up as he starts putting two and two together. All your strange behaviour like all the times he's noticed you sneaking in and out of the house. That one time he saw a katana in your room and all the numerous injuries. This would explain everything, he turns to you eyes filled with astonishment but you don't have time for this shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay here, don't move!" You yell at him taking off towards your suit, you rush to put it on all the while cursing yourself for not grabbing the new prototype suit your father gave you that would have initially saved you the hassle due to the suit's nanotech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Hoseok grabs you by the arm when you run past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please stay, I'll explain everything when I get back" you don't want to waste time explaining all this to him right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I was just gonna say be careful" he kisses your forehead and lets your arm go. You smile slightly before taking off towards your bike, you jump on giving Hoseok one last look and put on your helmet speeding out. Hoseok watches your figure disappear out the heavy metal doors he assumes lead's outside when someone clears their throat behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Jung please feel free to have a seat and enjoy the show" Yoongi smirks at Hoseok's confusion and takes a seat in the leather chair in front of the monitors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of leaving Hoseok alone and defenceless almost makes you turn around as you're speeding through the tunnel but the sound of Yoongi in your helmet stops you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your brothers and father are being held separately" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoongi informs you and that's enough to have you speeding up, knowing he's there with Hoseok. The tires of your bike squeals as you do a sharp turn back towards the house as soon as the tunnel leads you out through the waterfall. You rev your bike to go faster, the mansion comes into your sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lounge" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoongi's voice is calm, your bike smashes through the window of the lounge and screeches to a halt on the linoleum floor. The two goons with guns immediately train their guns on you ready to fire and you're on them before they can pull the trigger. You grab the gun of the one closest to you and hurl it at the other man effectively discombobulating him. Grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him down on your knee knocks the man out while the discombobulated man stumbles around. You grab the remaining goon and throw him out the other unbroken window. A chorus of thank you and the hostages are gone as you cut each one loose. You curse them for not checking or asking about anyone but ultimately not surprised by the rich bastard’s selfishness and kind of relieved. You brothers are there as well, you cut each one loose last and they stand rubbing their wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"suit up" and with that, the boys are off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found Jin, he's still in the ballroom and it's surrounded. You're going to need all the help you can get '' Yoongi watches on the screen as Jin is being held at gunpoint along with a bunch of other guests. Hoseok is anxious even though he just watched you take out two armed men. Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook rush past them when they come back in their respective suits, Taehyung gives Hoseok a once over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taehyung, we don't have time" Namjoon reminds him, he growls and follows Namjoon knowing you need help. They meet up with you upstairs and you've managed to do some recon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've got 10 armed guards outside the door, 20 inside and the hostages strapped with about 10 kgs of c4. So we split up and take 2 each. Crawl through the roof and take out the men inside. Stealth is key" you signal for Taehyung to follow you while Namjoon takes Jimin and Jungkook with him. You and Taehyung watch the four guards they're all within arms reach. You can't take them out before they alert someone inside. Taehyung holds up 3 fingers and signals to take them out. You go for the men on the farther left meanwhile Taehyung takes the men on the far right. You kick the feet out of one while grappling the other and they both fall. You punch the closest one knocking him out cold and slam the other guys face into the wall the crack of his skull is unmistakable. Taehyung on the other hand has a guy by the throat and kicked the guard through the wall. He suffocates the man in his hold and drops his limp body on the floor. You all meet up in front of the doors and before you can climb into the roof, the double doors to the ballroom slam open. The bone-chilling laugh echos through the house, well there's no turning back now. You walk through the doors cautiously knowing that he must be up to something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well if it isn't the bat kids. Black bat, Nightwing, Redhood, Red Robin and Robin. How nice of you to join us but where is the main attraction, WHERE IS BATMAN?" he strolls closer and bows in greeting smiling like a lunatic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not here to play nice Joker, let the hostages go and we won't hurt you." Namjoon steps forward spinning his Escrima sticks and getting into an offensive stance. You hear Taehyung cocking his gun and you know what he's about to do. You run towards the Joker and kick him square in the chest effectively throwing him to the ground, his head connecting with the floor. You're on him before he can do anything and slam his head back into the floor. His body lays unmoving as you jump up to assist your brothers with the rest of the guards. You pull out your katana and launch it handle first at one, hitting him point blank and spin kick another. You whip out 3 Batarang and throw it at one guy that's firing at Jimin, disarming him. The commotion comes to an end when punches the last man in the throat and kick him. During that time Jungkook has managed to free the hostages and escort them outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The police are on their way you all should go change back" Jin walks over to Joker and checks for a pulse. Taehyung walks over and gets a hold of his collar getting ready to drag him away when Jin reaches out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What're you doing?" He asks confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does it look like? I'm taking him into the cave holding cell." Taehyung replies as if it's obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, the police are going to take him back to Arkham so they can treat him." Jin insists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So he can escape again? There's no curing him, there's no cure for evil" the sirens of the police cruisers are getting louder and louder the closer they get to the mansion. No one moves a muscle, Taehyung and Jin glaring at each other. You hesitate a bit before putting your hand on Taehyung's hand that holds the Joker by the collar, his glare softens as he turns to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just go Tae, please. We have to hurry" you insist softly trying to pry his hand from the Jokers collar. As soon as you feel his fingers release slowly you yank Joker away and set him on the floor cuffing his feet and wrists together. Taehyung's shoulders slump in defeat but you know he's fuming, his fists are clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tae-" he stalks off back towards the cave and you run to keep up with him. He brushes off your attempts at talking to him and makes his way to his bike, giving you one last look before speeding out of the cave. You sigh in defeat and slump. Hoseok watches the scene, jealousy rising in his gut. You walk over to Hoseok, the suit retreats into the bracelet, you take a moment to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay so I have some explaining to do, don't I?" You rub the back of your neck nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to do anything, there's nothing to explain, darling." Hoseok caresses your cheek softly and you lean into touch, grateful for him not pushing you for an explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about instead I explain everything over dinner this week?" You suggest shyly closing your eyes. Hoseok smiles softly and leans his head on yours. His lips brush yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would love that" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>